


teach me all the rules

by corpsereviver



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Cho Seungyoun, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Kim Wooseok, seungyoun calls him 'good girl', wooseok wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsereviver/pseuds/corpsereviver
Summary: If it's for him, Wooseok can do it.





	teach me all the rules

Wooseok stands in front of the mirror with a doubtful expression painted on his face. He looks good, of course. Byungchan ensured him that he looked stunning, and he told himself the same countless times while glancing in the mirror. Still, there is doubt in him he can't get rid of. What if Seungyoun just finds it funny?

The dress is beautiful, no doubt. It's not exactly what he had in mind when he first considered the idea of dressing up like that— he's not sure what he thought of, but most likely something simpler. Or maybe sexier? But this dress looks modest in a sense that it covers more than it uncovers, and all the pretty frills and ribbons give it a very innocent image. It's not modest in any other meaning of the word; it's very carefully made, and it was expensive as hell. The color is burgundy, with white elements. It goes well with his wig— long, shiny curls of hazelnut hair.

He has no jewelry on his hands but according to Byungchan, they look delicate enough. His nails are painted burgundy, matching the dress. It overall gives a very neat image.

What's beneath the skirt is a little more kinky— lace underwear and thigh highs. The material feels rough against his smooth skin, but strangely enough, he doesn't dislike the sensation. It gives him comfort— he really went all out so Seungyoun should like it, right?

His makeup is light but it still makes him look much more delicate than usual; it seems to make his face glow. He purses his shiny lips and bats his dark, curled eyelashes. Okay, he looks cute. It'll be okay.

"You look like a princess," Byungchan told him, "remember to act like one or the spell won't work," he added with a wink.

Wooseok isn't sure what acting like a princess means. He knows his appearance is delicate, but his personality doesn't really match it. Can he really pull it off? He's worried.

But he remembers how disinterested Seungyoun has been in sex. Wooseok had no idea what to do. He's not bad with words, but relationship talks are different. It's pathetic, really— he's good at acting all bossy but then when he doubts himself he's unable to ask for something he really wants. And he's definitely doubting himself these days, because Seungyoun's sex drive is usually no joke and he initiated things between them often. But now…

As far as he knows, lingerie and stockings seem like something Seungyoun might like. He's not sure about the dress, but Byungchan insisted. Wooseok has a feeling Byungchan just had too much fun dressing him up.

And although Wooseok never considered doing something like that, if it's for Seungyoun… Seungyoun is always so sweet and kind, he tolerates his sharp tongue when he's in a bad mood, he always takes care of him... If it's for him, Wooseok can do it.

Then again there's the possibility Seungyoun won't like it.

He flops down on the edge of the bed with a groan. Why does he have to always overthink things? If Seungyoun doesn't come back soon, he's going to go crazy.

As if on cue, the front door opens and Wooseok's heart jumps; he suddenly wishes Seungyoun wasn't back yet so he could just take the ridiculous dress off and forget the whole thing.

"Wooseok?" Seungyoun calls out as he enters. Wooseok doesn't respond; his throat suddenly feels too tight. He sits there, completely still, until Seungyoun finally approaches the bedroom. Wooseok barely resists the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and scream, or something. He can't remember the last time he felt this nervous. "Are you home?" Seungyoun opens the door and then, there's a moment of silence. Wooseok forces himself to raise his head and he sees Seungyoun standing there, his hair tousled, his eyes open wide, his hand tangled in his tie he must have been attempting to take off before he just— froze there.

"Um…hi there," Wooseok says, trying to make his voice light. He can always turn the whole thing into a joke. Or say it was a dare. At this moment, any escape route seems great. "How was work?"

Seungyoun seems to finally recompose himself a little and he manages to tug the tie off, but his eyes don't leave Wooseok even for a moment. "Baby?" Seungyoun's tone is full of disbelief. "What are you… what is this?"

Well, that doesn't seem like a good reaction, Wooseok decides. He swallows thickly and tries to keep a smile on his face. "How do I look?" He fixes his hair theatrically. "Funny, right?" He fakes a laugh but it sounds forced even to his own ears. Fuck, Kim Wooseok, of all the ideas you could have come up with to please your boyfriend, you chose this, he thinks angrily.

"What?" Seungyoun gapes at him. "You don't look funny at all, you look…" He pauses, then takes a step forward and gives Wooseok a closer look. "You look beautiful," he breathes, a thoughtful tone to his voice, as if he's objectively commenting on an artwork instead of complimenting Wooseok. It still makes Wooseok's heart leap— does Seungyoun really mean it? "But, why…?" He looks right into Wooseok's eyes, confusion painted on his face. Wooseok bites his lip. Seungyoun calling him beautiful gave him some confidence, but…

"I… It's for you," he says. "You just seemed bored of sex so I thought… I don't know. That you might like this?"

"For me?" Seungyoun repeats, and something about his disbelieving tone hurts Wooseok. Did he really not show Seungyoun enough love? The thought makes him feel guilty, unworthy. He hangs his head but a moment later Seungyoun is grasping his chin, tilting his face up, making him meet his eyes. His gaze is heavy, intense, makes Wooseok shiver. "What are you expecting me to do?"

"Anything you want," he breathes. And then he remembers Byungchan's advice and manages to choke out, "d-daddy." He instantly feels his face turn warm and he wishes the ground would just swallow him whole, but— Seungyoun seems to like it, if the way he's looking at Wooseok is any indication.

Wooseok would never admit out loud just how fast his heart is beating when Seungyoun sits down next to him, cups his face and leans in for a kiss. It feels strangely slick with the lip gloss, but Wooseok doesn't dislike it and Seungyoun doesn't seem to mind, either. He makes a soft sound when Seungyoun's tongue slips into his mouth and he sucks on it eagerly— he's missed this so much. Seungyoun is a great kisser and Wooseok likes to think he himself isn't bad, either.

The sensation of Seungyoun exploring his mouth, brushing his tongue against his, running it against the roof of his mouth— it's enough for his arousal to soar. The sweet scent of perfume and cosmetics that was a little overwhelming before, now makes things even more exciting, along with the way the wig hair brushes against his neck, the way the dress rustles when Seungyoun slides his hand under it, caressing his thigh, hand running over the hem of the stocking and then, bare skin. It all makes him feel delicate and pretty. Strangely enough, he doesn't dislike it.

"Fuck," Seungyoun mumbles, breaking the kiss, and that tells Wooseok enough what he thinks about the stockings. He grips Wooseok's thigh hard enough to draw a gasp from his lips, then kisses him again, rougher, more passionate— and then Wooseok finds himself pushed down to the bed, with Seungyoun hovering over him.

"Seungyoun…" he breathes, partly surprised, partly excited.

Seungyoun smiles at him; it's warm and sweet but there's something in the glint of his eyes that makes Wooseok shiver, and then he feels Seungyoun's hands grip his knees, spreading his legs open wide. He shouldn't be embarrassed. He usually isn't, he's been in that position enough times. But it's different now, he knows what Seungyoun is going to see and— it makes him strangely flustered and vulnerable and… more turned on than ever.

"That's cute," he hears Seungyoun say softly and then he feels his hand press against the front of the panties, rubbing his cock through the thin material. He bites his lip to stop himself from moaning— it's too embarrassing, Seungyoun is barely touching him, and yet… "I see you like cute undies."

Wooseok glares at him but he doesn't say anything. Seungyoun leans down and presses a kiss to his thigh, over the stocking, and Wooseok sucks in a sharp breath, stilling in anticipation. Seungyoun licks a wet stripe up his inner thigh and then nibbles softly at the sensitive skin.

"They look pretty," he breathes against the wet, tingling skin, making Wooseok squirm. "The marks… against the stockings."

"Seungyoun…" Wooseok gasps brokenly. He's already painfully hard, barely stopping himself from bucking his hips, his body begging for something, anything. "Please…"

He holds his breath, feeling Seungyoun tug at the hem of the panties. He raises his hips, making it easier for him to take them off. And then, Seungyoun spreads his legs again and he soon feels his fingers brushing against his entrance.

"Are you…" Seungyoun pauses, sliding a finger in. It goes in easily— Wooseok prepared himself beforehand, keeping in mind that well, girls get wet, don't they? He's not a girl, of course, but a roleplay is a roleplay, he's supposed to be Seungyoun's princess. Seungyoun leans over him, teeth gently nipping at his ear. "You're so wet for me," he murmurs and Wooseok almost laughs, except something about the words make his stomach clench in arousal and then Seungyoun eases another finger in and Wooseok doesn't know what to think anymore, he wants Seungyoun so badly. He whines softly, pushing back against the digits.

"Fuck," he gasps out when Seungyoun starts thrusting his fingers in and out.

"Hey." Seungyoun gives him a light slap to his thigh. "Good girls shouldn't talk like that," he says. His tone more playful than chiding; Wooseok looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes and he wants to laugh at him or maybe make a playful jab, but then he remembers— this is all for Seungyoun and if Seungyoun wants him to be a good girl, then he will be.

"…Sorry, daddy," he mumbles petulantly. Seungyoun glances at him in surprise, stilling the movements of his hand— and then something in his expression shifts and he leans over Wooseok, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look like this?" he mutters against Wooseok's lips. "So fucking pretty. It's driving me crazy…" He curls his fingers inside Wooseok and whatever coherent reply Wooseok might have had in mind flies out of his head. He moans helplessly as Seungyoun starts massaging his prostate, watching him with those heavy, intense eyes. It feels so good, too good, and he soon feels his body tensing, his hole clenching on Seungyoun's fingers as waves of pleasure wash over him.

"Ah… ah…" Wooseok meets Seungyoun's eyes, lips already parting to beg to be fucked, but then he remembers how much he needs Seungyoun to know just how important he is to him, and maybe it'll be easier to say it now, when his mind is so hazy and all his feelings so, so intense. "You know that— I… ah!" He cries out, squeezes his eyes shut as Seungyoun adds another finger. It's hard to focus when he starts pushing them in and out but Wooseok frowns and makes himself speak. "I really c-care about you… So if you just ask, I'll do anything…okay?"

"Anything?" Seungyoun repeats, a grin blooming on his face. "Would you wear cat ears and call me 'master'?"

Wooseok almost chokes on his breath at the idea but the worst thing is, he doesn't hate it— he's really so fucked.

"If that's what you want," he mumbles, and once again, Seungyoun gives him that curious, thoughtful look. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Fuck," Seungyoun hisses, leaning down, breath hot on Wooseok's face. He licks Wooseok's parted lips, then kisses his cheek, his ear. "You're such a good girl, baby. Can you come just from my fingers?" He brushes them against Wooseok's prostate and Wooseok moans, already so close. He wants Seungyoun's cock inside him so bad. He can feel how hard he is, his crotch pressed against Wooseok's leg, and it would feel so good, to have that cock fill him completely.

He wants to ask for it, but he wants to be a good girl even more so he just closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Seungyoun's fingers inside him. And all too quickly he's coming, clutching onto Seungyoun's back, hips jerking as he fucks himself on the digits. "Ah, ah…" he gasps out sharply, feeling like he can barely catch his breath. Any other sounds he might make are muffled by Seungyoun's mouth as he kisses him thoroughly.

"Good girl," Seungyoun praises, mouth brushing against Wooseok's forehead. Wooseok's heart clenches; he's not sure why, he's just so overwhelmed by everything. "You look so pretty like this, makes me want to take photos."

"You can, if you want," Wooseok mumbles. He doesn't mind— he trusts Seungyoun not to share them with anyone.

"Next time?" Seungyoun offers, smiling cutely and Wooseok snorts at that, but he doesn't protest. There will be a next time, most likely.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" he asks coyly. "daddy," he adds, and despite feeling more confident now, his face still turns warmer at the word.

"If you ask prettily?" Seungyoun retorts. His voice is low, husky, and Wooseok knows he must be barely holding back at this point, but he still decides to indulge him.

"Please, daddy," he whispers, trying to make his voice as cute and whiny as possible. He's sure it sounds hilarious but fuck if he cares at this point. "Please put your cock inside me~"

Seungyoun groans. "Get on all fours, baby."

Wooseok instantly obeys. The position feels dirtier than ever, with his face pressed down to the bed the hair gets into his face and mouth, and with his ass up in the air, the skirt of the dress rides up to his waist, exposing him. But it gives easy access, even with the dress, and Wooseok would be lying if he said he didn't like it. The stockings have rolled down a bit and he feels Seungyoun squeeze at the flesh of his thighs, so hard it's almost painful.

"Come on, nice and open for me, princess," he says and Wooseok whines softly as he obeys, spreading his legs wider. Something about Seungyoun being so commanding just turns him on so much.

And then, finally, Wooseok can feel the head of Seungyoun's cock press against his entrance. He shivers, rolling his hips back against it.

"Impatient," Seungyoun scolds him. "Ask for it again."

"Please," Wooseok whines, now really sounding desperate. "Please, I need you inside me…"

"Good girl," Seungyoun breathes and then, he's finally pushing inside, slowly filling Wooseok inch by inch with that familiar thick hardness. Wooseok moans, hands twisting in the sheets beneath him. It feels so good— God, he loves it too much, that sensation of being full, taken. He probably should be ashamed, being so needy, but— it's only for Seungyoun, only with him. No one else can make him feel like this.

Seungyoun isn't gentle at all. He grips his hips and fucks him fast and hard. And Wooseok loves it, the slight burn as he pulls out and slides back in, the way he fills him so deep, making him gasp every time, his hole clenching around the length inside him. Seungyoun knows his body too well and he knows just how to angle his thrusts to turn him into a whimpering mess in no time.

He hears the dress rustle around him, feels the messed up wig hair in his mouth, and it all makes him feel so filthy, spread open like this while he's taken so roughly, like some cheap whore— but he's still Seungyoun's good little girl, isn't he? All of that just turns him on so much he's fully hard in no time, his cock pulsing and leaking precome. He briefly thinks about touching himself, but Seungyoun didn't tell him to so he probably wouldn't like it. And normally Wooseok wouldn't care but now… he wants to be obedient.

It's not like he usually can't come without that, a lot of the times the sensation of Seungyoun's cock inside him coupled with the prostate stimulation was more than enough, but he came just a moment ago, so despite the pleasure building up, making his breath come out in short gasps as he rocks his hips to meet Seungyoun's thrusts, he's not quite there yet.

He moans when he feels Seungyoun's cock throb and release inside him. He likes that feeling, being filled with his come— it makes him feel dirty and used in the best way possible, and it seems it's exactly what he needs today. Seungyoun pulls out soon after and drops on the sheets next to him. Slowly, Wooseok turns to face him, frowning at the stickiness between his legs and at how uncomfortable the dress feels right now. Seungyoun has that happy, sated smile on his face. Wooseok would probably find him cute, except he is still hard, and frustrated. For a moment he wants to demand Seungyoun do something about it— but he reminds himself that he isn't supposed to.

"That was nice," Seungyoun says. He slides his hand under the skirt of the dress, running it up Wooseok's thigh. Wooseok feels a shiver run down his spine but he doesn't react, only biting his lip. "But, what you said before…"

"Right," Wooseok interrupts quickly, voice strong to cover the embarrassment he feels. "I meant it. I'm sorry if I— didn't show it enough— didn't do enough for you."

"Wait, wait." Seungyoun draws his eyebrows together, his expression serious now. "What brought this on? You do more than enough."

Wooseok is silent for a moment, troubled and confused, trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, I just feel like I could do more. It just feels like you're always taking care of me and—"

"More like I try, but you hardly ever let me," Seungyoun interrupts, sounding a little frustrated. "And when I got sick, who was the idiot who stayed up two nights in a row to look after me?" He sighs. "Why are you always so hard on yourself?"

Wooseok looks away. "You are too," he says. It's true. He knows that despite his outward confidence Seungyoun sometimes worried he's not good enough. Wooseok can only wish he knew how to make those moments of doubt disappear. "I just— I hope you know—" he trails off, swallowing — instead of continuing, he takes a hold of Seungyoun's hand.

"I know," Seungyoun breathes with a gentle smile, giving his hand a squeeze. "And another thing. I wasn't disinterested in sex. You just never initiated anything and I know you have deadlines approaching soon. I assumed you were tired." 

"What?" Wooseok raises his eyebrows. "I might be too tired for many things, but not for sex."

Seungyoun's lips quirk in amusement. "Then you should have said something?"

"I know." Damn his insecurities for always resurfacing at the worst time. And damn his brain for always making him think too much.

Seungyoun shifts a little closer to him, reaching out to brush the artificial hair away from Wooseok's face. "Although I can't say I mind things ended up the way they did," he whispers, his eyes gleaming playfully.

Wooseok licks his lips, anticipation building inside him. "Can't say I do, either," he admits.

"You like it too," Seungyoun looks way too smug, so Wooseok playfully hits his arm, but it only makes him chuckle. "So you meant it, about the cat ears?" he asks slyly.

Wooseok snorts. "Who knew you liked weird stuff like that. But yeah," he pauses, meeting Seungyoun's eyes, letting him know he's serious about it. "Anything you want."

"You should think of something you want too. So I can return the favor."

"Right now, I want you," Wooseok replies, already losing his patience. "Immediately."

Seungyoun chuckles, fingers carding through Wooseok's hair; his expression is soft and gentle, but there's something dark and heavy shifting in his eyes. "Then be a good girl and get me hard again," he whispers. "With your mouth, no hands."

Something in Wooseok's stomach twists at the warm but commanding tone, his cheeks growing hot; he obeys immediately, sliding down the bed until he faces Seungyoun's crotch. As he takes his cock into his mouth, he thinks this isn't so bad— putting someone before him, making them feel good first. Not to mention it really turns him on. He's still not sure how far he can go— but they can figure things out, they have more than enough time to try everything.

But... cat ears first, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by that one time wooseok wore a dress (actually he did it more than once but one look was especially cute)
> 
> i don't usually write feminization but this was a request so i just hope i did okay! thank you for reading. and thank you for the comments on my other fics, i'm not good with replies but i'm thankful. and i will try to write some of the requests. someone also asked me what kinks i'm okay with, well i can write nearly anything so don't hold back if you want to request something.


End file.
